


New Meaning

by TheGeniusCallsYou



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, FreeTheme, Hurt, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Post Season 3, Romance, SnowHarry, Snowells, Snowellsweek2017, Whump, hair shenanigans, some hurt and angst at the beginning, the floof is gone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGeniusCallsYou/pseuds/TheGeniusCallsYou
Summary: “Caitlin… You have to freeze him.”“What?!”“His brain will cook if he stays like that! He’s bleeding all over from his ears as well, we have to do something!”******“Trust me,” she whispered against his lips. She didn’t wait for his answer and met his lips with hers.





	New Meaning

**Author's Note:**

> So, with Tom's new haircut I just had to write something and decided to make it a part of the Snowellsweek. It's my first time participating and I hope it turned out ok :)
> 
> I'm sorry for any mistakes that could be found. They're all mine as I'm not a native English speaker. I hope there aren't many of them and they won't spoil the fun of reading.
> 
> If you find some time, feedback is always welcome. Thanks for reading :)

“Hold him down!”  
“I’m trying!”  
“Try harder, Joe! He’s going to injure himself even further if he keeps going like that!”  
“I know! Wally, hold down his legs!”  
“I can speed him to the hospital...”  
“He’s too unstable for that! The breach is out of the question too.”

 

Harry felt confused. No, he felt worse than that. There was no place on his body that didn’t hurt. It was as if a fire was consuming him from the inside, reaping him open.  
What had happened to him?  
He tried to escape the pain, move away from it. He couldn’t.  
There were hands on his body holding him down. That hurt even more. Any contact with his skin was sending flares to his already scrambled brain. He whirled more and screamed. His throat felt raw.

“Harry! Stop it, you’re making it worse!”

He didn’t understand. There was only pain. A heated poker was stuck in his head. Burning him. Preventing him from thinking. There was no other feeling. Just pain. Never ending and constant. He tried to push it away. Tried to concentrate on something, anything else. He tried to think about Jesse, about the newest invention he and Cisco were working on, but found himself unable to. Every attempted just sent another fiery jolt behind his eyes and the back of his head, making him whimper in pain.  
He could feel something sticky was making its way down his nape and temple on both sides. A warm liquid leaving his ears.  
Was that it?  
This was how it all ended?  
No, it couldn’t. He had to fight back.  
And he did.

“Man, that hurt! Joe, hold that hand down!”  
“How he still can be so strong?”  
“Don’t ask me. Harry? Harry, I need you to concentrate, man. I know it hurts like hell but I need you to listen: you’ve been hurt. We try to help you, but you need to keep still. Do you hear me? Trust me, Harry and keep still!”

Still. Was this Ramon’s voice? What was he saying? He didn’t understand all the words, just the two of them: trust and still. He forced his body to relax. More liquid left his ears. More spikes inserted themselves in his skull. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

“Oh, thank God.”

He didn’t know who had said that. He thought, it might had been Joe be he wasn’t certain. The weight across his chest and legs lessened a little and the burning went away with it. His head was still out of it though. Then there were hands on his face. 

“Harry, open your eyes. Come on, you can do it.”

A feminine voice. He knew it too, yet the name kept slipping away. He ordered his eyelids to lift. They didn’t. He tried again. Just then he felt as if something connected with the back of his head. His back arched and someone pushed his shoulders down to the ground to keep him steady. His eyes snapped open.  
His vision was hazy but soon it focused on a face that was right before his. Snow. She looked concerned. Very much so. Yet she smiled and caressed his cheek.

“Hi there.”

He didn’t answer. Just swallowed and stared at her. He couldn’t see himself but he had a feeling that his eyes were bloodshot. He could literally feel the blood vessels popping up in them the longer he stared.  
Yet he couldn’t help himself. Was she always so beautiful? A thought crossed his mind, that if it was the the last thing he saw it would be a good farewell. He didn’t know how but his hand found itself on her cheek. Then it moved the hair that obscured her face behind her ear.

“Snow…” He rasped. And he almost couldn’t recognise his own voice. It was so raspy and faint. “You’re here…”It hurt to talk. Yet her smile was well worth the pain. It was Snow, not the Killer Frost version of her. Her hair back to brown and those big eyes that were looking down at him weren’t striking blue.  
She took his hand in hers and put it back down squeezing it lightly. Even that action hurt him like hell and he grimaced letting out a grout. 

“Harry, you need to tell me what you feel,” she said not missing a beat. “You were hurt by a meta, we need to know how you were affected.”

His vision blurred. A meta? He tried to think about it but there were just snippets in his mind. He focused on them even if it brought him more pain, that he wished he would just pass out. But Caitlin’s hand on his face and Cisco’s hands on his shoulders prevented him from doing just that. And then he remembered.

They all had been going to Caitlin’s possible location. They hadn’t had any contact with her for months when the alert on Cisco’s phone had been activated. They had been in the middle of the conversation when something hard hit Wally on the head knocking him down. And then there had been two beams heading in Caitlin’s direction. The last thing Harry could remember was a spreading burning sensation as he was hit instead, Cait knocked to the side.

He gasped for air as if the memory itself was suffocating him. He was shaken to the reality and open his eyes to find Caitlin looking down at him again. This time her face was closer to his. He could feel her hair brushing his neck. He blinked at her pain in every corner of his mind.

“It burns…” He whispered. “Cait…” he coughed then, fire reaping his lungs. He shot his eyes tight as someone put a hand on his forehead.

“Auch! He’s hot!” In other circumstances Harry would have laughed at Cisco’s words but now he didn’t have any energy left. He didn’t know how much time has passed when he heard next words.

“Caitlin… You have to freeze him.”  
“What?!”  
“His brain will cook if he stays like that! He’s bleeding all over from his ears as well, we have to do something!”

He couldn’t see anything anymore. His eyes won’t open but he can feel hesitation from Snow’s side as her hand tightened a little around his own. Then he could feel her moving by his side. She lingered over him. He could feel her breath as it brushed his face. Slowly, she got closer. He could feel cold that started to emate from her. It was taking away the burning that was raging inside of him.  
He couldn’t help but shiver as her lips almost brushed his.

“Trust me,” she whispered against his lips. She didn’t wait for his answer and met his lips with hers. 

He felt cold spreading slowly all over his body. From his mouth to his arms, through his chest and down his legs. Nobody was holding him down anymore. There was only Caitlin joined with him by a kiss. He didn’t control it. He just found himself responding and deepened it. He thought he heard her gasp as more cold entered his body. It filled him, numbing the fire in his brain. Soon it went away and he shivered as Caitlin’s mouth moved against his own.  
She broke the kiss, leaving a cold breeze in her wake. He didn’t burn anymore. Harry slipped into unconsciousness.

*

Harry rubbed his now shaven head. He still found it difficult to get used to it. The operation that had to be performed on his brain in addition to combination of meta’s and Caitlin’s powers had very nasty side effect for him. He lost a chunk of his hair in some places. He decided to just shave it all off to save himself more trouble. It will grow back. His brain wouldn’t be so lucky if not for Snow. Not to mention the blisters that covered his body. His hand hung in the mind air.  
Snow.  
He didn’t think about the kiss at first when he woke up. He didn’t remembered it to be honest. But it came back to him after a couple of hours.  
He found himself touching his lips, remembering the feeling of her kissing him, the sole taste of her. And yes, even through his burning haze and the cold emanating from her he could still taste her. And she was sweet.  
He didn’t interact a lot since his awakening. She came to visit him a couple of times, but they didn’t discuss it. As if nothing had happened. But the more time he spent thinking about it, the more he realised that it wasn’t nothing. It stirred something inside of him, something that he thought he buried.  
He found himself thinking how it would be to kiss Caitlin without the additional cold. He wanted to kiss her again. And he couldn’t stop thinking about it.  
Not even when he slowly packed his backpack for his journey to Earth-2. They all decided that it would be better for him to spend some time with Jesse and let his body heal.  
Cisco and Wally were out patrolling the streets while Iris was monitoring them in the Cortex. He said his goodbyes earlier so taking one last look around before departing, he swung his backpack over his shoulders.  
The walk to the breachroom was slow. He still ached in many places and had to support himself along the wall. He was leaving for some time but through the whole walk there was only one person on his mind. She and the lingering feeling of her lips on his. He didn’t say his goodbyes to her, there wasn’t proper occasion for that. Part of him wanted to see her again but the other part was scared.  
His musings were cut short as he opened the door.  
She was sitting on the steps, her hands around her knees. She looked up as he stepped through and smiled. His breath was taken away. She looked so stunning that he needed a moment to proceed this. And then the memory of her lips came to his mind again. He swallowed before he took another step. She stood up and met him halfway.

“You didn’t think that you could slip away without saying goodbye, did you?” She looked serious but her eyes were smiling. 

“I could ask the same question,” she smacked his arm playfully. 

“Don’t be cheeky.”

His hand wondered to his hair to mess them up but what it met was emptiness. He huffed in annoyance remembering his shaved head. He looked at his hand as if it had offended him a great deal. Then there was another hand taking his and guiding it down. He took in a sharp intake of breath as he faced Caitlin. She was smiling at him.

“I quite like the new look,” she said. “It kind of brings out your eyes more.”

He didn’t know how to respond to that. She was so close to him now, her chest almost touching his while her other hand traced his shaved head.

“You know, I never thanked you for pushing me out of the way back then. You didn’t have to do this. And seeing you lying on the ground, bloodied and thrashing with pain…” she looked away briefly but then her gaze returned to him.” I never want to see you like that again.”

“Snow…” her name left his mouth as a whisper. But she didn’t let him finish. Her hand moved from the side of his head to his nape and pulled him down towards her. Her lips crushed against his.  
Harry’s eyes widened temporary but then he closed them and let his lips move against hers. He opened his mouth at the same time as she did - their tongues dancing together. In that moment Harry realised that he wanted that for a very long time. She was the one that trusted him first, no matter the changed timeline.  
She was the one who broke the kiss. She moved a step away and for a moment looked uncertain as if she needed to make sure that she didn’t step over a line.  
He didn’t let her move anywhere further. He pulled her close to him, not minding his still healing wounds. One hand around her middle, the other cradling her face, he kissed her again. This time deeply and slowly. She melted against him and hummed against his lips. She tasted even better without the ice but there still was a fresh breeze coming from her. He smiled and broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers.

“I didn’t thank you either,” he said. She giggled and rested her head on his chest.

“I think you did.”

And in that moment Harry couldn’t wait for his future return. Suddenly life took completely different meaning for him. That meaning was Caitlin Snow.


End file.
